To Be Perfectly Honest
by toanewbeginning
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever, so please send me feedback about what I can do to get better! Thanks! Molly is tired of her boring relationship with Toby... How will she react when she and Owen have to stay late after practice to iron some things out...


To Be Perfectly Honest...

Chapter 1

Brrringgg! Brrringgg! My telephone is ringing again…

Brrringgg! Brrringgg! It's Toby, my ever so needy boyfriend… I guess I should answer it this time…

"Hello," I answered with an undertone of frustration.

"Hey! How was your day," Toby said with excitement.

"Well I just got out of school, so I guess pretty good now," I replied.

"What's the matter? You seem like your upset," he questioned.

"Nothing," I sighed. "How was your day," I asked with a sudden burst of energy.

Toby chattered on for a few minutes about how his day went before he went into work.

We have this same conversation every day. We have been dating for a year now and it always stays the same. We have lost our spark, and every time I bring it up, Toby says he will try harder but nothing ever changes. I am just tired… That's it, I am just plain tired. There are no other words to describe the state our relationship is in.

After a few minutes of listening to Toby's day, I got off the phone because it was time to go to choir practice. I always looked forward to choir practice. There is nothing like singing and dancing out all of your emotions. It gives me an outlet for all the stressors of being a high school student. As I shut my royal blue locker door with a loud clang, I head down the hallways filled with scurrying students, heading home after a long day of gossip, drama, and "he said, she said." With my black backpack draped over one shoulder, I take a right down the music hallway through a large set of pale wooden, double doors. As I near the choir room door, I can already hear the chatter of all students humming throughout the room. Upon entering the room, I set my backpack on the far wall and began to pull out my dancing shoes. As I changed my shoes, my friend Kathy approached me.

"Hey Molly! Are you excited for practice," she asked me excitedly.

"Actually, I was really looking forward to this. I could really use a little stress relief right now! Especially with our first competition rolling around, we really need to start cleaning up our act," I replied joyously.

"You are so right," she squealed.

"Everyone! Everyone! It's time for practice to start, so get into position," Yolanda, our choir director, chimed.

After a few hours of practicing, Yolanda allowed us to leave a few minutes early.

"Molly and Owen, can I see you for a few minutes before you leave please," Yolanda requested.

"Sure, what's up," I questioned.

"Well Molly because you were sick one day last week, you missed practicing the ballad with Owen, so I would like for him to catch you up on some points we discussed. You two should stay a little late so that you can iron things out, okay," she appealed.

"Sounds reasonable," we nodded our heads in agreement.

"Alright then, I will see you both tomorrow for practice! I think Owen can handle it from here," she smiled.

"See ya," (the post-practice, sweaty) Owen shouted a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey Molly! Are you ready to practice the ballad? Remember you have to look at me ever so lovingly… We are partners after all," he said looking ever so pleased through those bright blue eyes.

As I turned to look at him, I remembered how dangerously attracted I was to him. He had broad, bulging muscles covering his tall, athletic frame with spiked, fire red hair. If that wasn't bad enough, he had perfectly pale skin with the most deliciously, full lips I had ever seen on a guy. Man, did he ever look good in his tight black, sleeveless shirt. Boy is this guy dangerous… He stared at me with a bright and expectant smile.

"Hello," he questioned earnestly.

"Oh, sorry, yeah," I fumbled. "I haven't forgotten," I replied snidely, trying not to flirt. Remember you have Toby I sternly reminded myself…

"Oh, I see… Coy already are we," he teased sweetly. "It is only the beginning, please save some of that for the ballad. I would appreciate if you would practice to your full 110%! I have always loved that fierce side of you," he chimed followed with a hearty laugh.

"Just get into position please," I pleaded in desperation. This man is a handful…

He laughed all the way to our position in the top right corner of the stage. As we got into position to begin the ballad, I could feel the tension rise in my chest. I always got knots in my stomach when I was around Owen; that was something that I never felt with Toby, even when we first started dating.

Once we began the song, it was like Owen flipped a switch from his normal light-hearted and joking mannerisms to a man who had found his long lost love. As we were singing the lyrics to the ballad, his vast blue eyes pierced me to my core. I wondered if this is what it feels like to be loved by this beautiful man with the voice of an angel. He is so unfair…

Even though we had practiced this song for what seemed to be a million times, this time felt different. It felt like Owen and I were in our own haven. As we approached the end of the ballad, Owen didn't release my hands, and I didn't fight him. I felt my breath quicken as he leaned his face closer to mine. As we released the last note from our lips, he sealed his mouth over mine. I felt a jolt of lightning surge throughout my whole body. All I could think about was how I loved the way his soft lips molded into mine as the light, musky scent of cologne and sweat locked me into his perfect kiss. He released his hands from mine to gently cradle my face and gradually guide me deeper into his kiss. I could feel his tongue caress my lower lip as his strong hands reached around my waist and the nape of my neck as he threaded his hands into the locks of my long brown hair. I could taste the flavor of my strawberry lip balm as his tongue slipped between my lips…

I pushed him away as reality set in… What have I done?


End file.
